1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an industrial air vacuum filter assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to an air vacuum filter assembly for capturing and filtering air, smoke, dust and particulates during cutting operations of scrap metal.
2. Description of Related Art
During the recycling of scrap metal, large pieces of steel, iron, or other metals must be cut down to smaller more manageable and usable pieces. Scrap metal yards utilize oxygen gas cutting torches to cut large pieces of metal from automobiles, buildings, appliances, bridges, heavy machinery and the like, into smaller pieces for recycling, transport and use by smelters in the steel production process. The scrap metal yards are open-air yards wherein torch cutters use the oxygen gas cutting torches to cut the metal into the smaller pieces.
However, the oxygen gas cutting torches used to cut the metal generate air-borne particulates in the smoke. The smoke from the cutting process is potentially harmful to the environment, atmosphere and torch cutters. In some instances, government agencies require containment of the smoke and air-borne particulates.
It is desirable therefore to provide an air vacuum filter assembly for capturing and filtering the smoke during the torch cutting operation to reduce the air-borne particulates to acceptable opacity.